swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest Guide
The point of the Sword Contest is to get what you want. The points are secondary to that because if all you want is the 2 free Smith Tokens, then you only need to turn in some Copper & Bronze fusions. If you want top 60%. That's even easier to get into to. The problem is.. most, if not all of us, want the Chaos Stone. So for this, you do need to be Top 100. Or if your really bold. Top 1, 2, or 3. However, that won't be easy. The difference between the the bottom of the Top 100 and the Top 3 is usually several thousand points. And even getting into the Top 100 can be difficult. So, this Guide is to help you out. Here are the 2 most important things you need: 1. Preperation & 2. Be a high level player, ideally both in Adventure & Workshop. Preperation. As you probably know by now, you get points for each individual sword you craft during the contest & turn in. One way to make it easier to get into the Top 100 is to streamline that process. By that, I mean instead of you trying to make 3 Rank B Steel swords to turn in into a Rank A. You already have 3 Rank B swords. This way your not wasting 4 hours & 3 Table Slots trying to make the Rank B's you need. Instead, you have it ready to go. You just need to fuse it, and you'll be done with Steel faster. This also applies to any material where you plan to turn in, and remember if you plan to turn in Relics, you'll need 3 of the Rank A's. Make them now. Now this may seem simple, but another facet of preperation is money. You will go through a good amount to get to that stage, and more during the contest as your trying to make the Rank B's & Rank C's, so make sure you have a lot of money. Another thing to consider is optimal Table placement. By this, I want you to look at what you plan to turn in, and plan the best way to craft it. Remember, the less time you waste, the better. So, this fortunately, only applies to a few things. Namely, the lower materials. If your going to submit a lot of the lower ones, instead of filling up your whole slot with the 4 Table fusions, it might be better to do 1/2 fusions, and 1/2 Steel & Iron, Tamahagane, Obsidian, Silver, Orc Steel, Mithril, Beast Crystal & Mystic Orb. The ones that take up either a bit more space, or a bit more time. If your only doing up to Steel as far as low level materials, then you probably don't need to worry about it as you'll be able to do the Rank D-B's in the space next to your fusions. If your going to include a lot more of the lower ones, including the Adventure materials, it might be better to do 1/2 fusions, 1/2 for Rank D, C, & B's. The more you can streamline what your doing, the less time you'll waste. For Example. Assuming you have the full 16 slots. You would do 2 Copper Fusions at the top, then lay 2 Steel swords down under that, and then in the other space, Copper, Bronze, or Iron. But this again depends on what you plan to turn in. Very important thing to remember. The Contest only counts what you craft.. however by craft, they mean what you unveil or open. So, if there are 10-12 hours left in the current contest. Start a fusion. If there is longer time, start a longer fusion. and then wait. Do not open them up until you have gotten your prize and the next Contest has started. This way you save some time. High Level. This is important because it determines what you can make. Literally. For example, a player under level 20 will not be able to make Adamantite as that's not unlocked until level 20. However, Adamantite is needed to make Ocean Stone, Cloud Stone, & Meteorite. And if you can't access Adamantite, your also not going to be able to use Hyper Steel MA, or the ones it helps you make, Demon Stone & Sacred Stone. Not only that, but Adventure Materials. The lower you are in Adventure, the less Adventure Materials you'll have. You need to be able to get into & farm up to Impact Site in order to access all 6 Adventure Materials. Fortunately, Orc Steel, Beast Crystal, & Mystic Orbs are easy to farm, even for a lower level player. The most important thing is Table Space. You need at least 12 Table Slots to even make the higher end materials, HSMA, Sacred & Demon Stones, & Alien Cells. Not to mention, Relics, Master Swords, and some Fusions. The longer you play, the more free tokens you'll get to let you buy upgrades in the basement or workshop. Not to mention, the free ones you get for your workshop via Quests, or leveling up, or the ones you can buy with Coins. One last thing to mention is.. the longer you have played Adventure, the more Soul Shards & Soul Gems you have. You've also probably picked up a few Time Hammers. I mention that because remember, the Soul Hammer and its upgrades, along with the Time Hammer, can be used to quickly finish swords. If your a free player, shooting for the #1 - #3 spot, you will most likely have to go through a good portion of those. (Not to mention that while doing the Contest, you'll be focused on that and won't make any progress towards your own Sword Count(SC) if you haven't fully mastered the swords.) With that out of the way, I'm going to refer to the Previous Sword Contests. These numbers will change every few weeks. But this will help give a guideline on what to shoot for. These are the averages. * 1: * 2: * 3 *Top 100: Those numbers will change as more contests go bye, but it will help give a guideline on how many points you'll need at least. I say at least, because if the average for what you want was say 8,000 points, you have to remember, that's just the average. While you could get lucky and be doing a contest where it's a low run, you could be unlucky and be there on a high run. Always try to account for at least 1,000 points more, if needed for Top 100, and 2,000 points if needed for #1-3. Essentially, have some big guns in the wings if you need them. For the 1-3 spots, you just need to see the difference between #3 & #'s4-6. If they are very close and sometimes jumping up to 3., then they may try for it. But if there is a few thousand gap, especially as the deadline for the contest gets close. You probably won't need to use it. For the Top 100. Look at the difference in points each day. If it's only 1-300. Your probably exceeding that, and you only need to worry about your placement if your at the bottom. If your at the top half, again, look at the difference of the days, and you can make an educated guess on if your safe. But always better safe than sorry. 1 Chaos Stone may not seem like a big deal, but that's at least an additional contest, meaning 2 weeks. 'Max Points per Craft:' Now that we can see the Max Points you can get per craft right in front of us. Let's do some math. First off, Let's add up what you can easily farm & make at no cost to the average Adventurer. Meaning, Copper, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mithril AND Orc Steel, Beast Crystal, & Mystic Orb. The 3 Adventure Materials may be a hassle to farm,but they are something you can probably farm without using your swords, thus helping you make a little money or at least help offset your losses depending on your luck with the Rank B's. So, if you were to make the full collection of those 8 materials, your Total Points in the Sword Contest would be 7414. That is actually a pretty respectable punch towards the Top 100 and means you've gotten close without spending a lot of money and only sacrificing Adventure Progress(if you don't have a lot of those materials saved up). However, if you want more than that. We need to do better. So, let's look at what we got. First off, Farm Evil Javid for your Mystic Orbs. He drops a Relic. Just like the Ogre King drops a relic and his route is the best for Beast Crystals. So it works out. The key though is that their relics are made with Coin ores. Meaning your again saving some money. Which is good.. because now you'll have to start spending it. You will need to do the bottom 3 token/BM materials. Taking those 2 relics & the 3 lower BM materials into account. Your total Points should now be 11,533. You are definately Top 100 now. However, unless it was a very low contest, your still a few thousand from the Top 3. At this point, what you do next depends on your Adventure Level. If you can easily farm the Imperial Tomb & Canyon of Immortality you should do that. If your not there. You should farm the Cavern of Ancient Ruins.(Though if your high enough to do all 3, do it). Cavern of Ancient Ruins will give you the Steel & Obsidian Relic for another 1,500 Points. Imperial Tomb is mainly for the Undead Ash, which would give you 1,299 Points. If you wish to turn in the Gold & Diamond Relic, farm the Emperor route. Canyon of Immortality though is the big one. Besides the best way to get Life Force and 1,299 Points, the 1st boss, Ascended Immortal drops the Mithril Relic, and the 2nd Boss drops the Adamantite Relic. Being Coin Ores, those won't cost you much money to prep the Rank A's. So CoI can give you 4,299 Points. So, if you did CoI for the 3 mentioned, Imperial Tomb just for the Ash & Cavern of Ancient Ruins for the 2 relics, your Point Total is now 15,832. And now, depending on the Contest, you are competing in the Top 3.